nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
__NOEDITSECTION__ Stats Melee Every advancement in this skill allows you to distribute extra points in Melee stats Magic Every advancement in this skill allows you to distribute extra points in Magic stats Defence Every advancement in this skill allows you to distribute extra points in Defence stats Recovery Every advancement in this skill allows you to distribute extra points in Recovery stats Class Enhancement Every point in this skill increases the effect of your innate class bonuses by 0.5% effectively multiplying your bonuses by 1.5 at skill of 100. Later skills will increase it even further. Learning Active acceleration Passive Advancement Rush of Knowledge Rollover cap Group Acumen Advanced Learning Exstened Study Weaponry Slashing Piercing ''' '''Crushing Critical Strike Overcrit Two handed Archery Archery Critical shot Serial Criticality Trishot kitting Ambush Protection Suiting Blocking Parry Combat Recovery Impedance Life Magic Sorcery White Magic Green Magic Mental Conservation Death Magic Diabloism Black Magic Red Magic Staves Destruction Slight of hand Psyc Magic Mind Bending Blue Magic Grey Magic Wizardry Divination Gem Handling Beast Mastery Petmanship Whips Taming Loyalty Predecity Wound Crafting Armourcrafting Weaponcrafting Leatherworking Woodworking Brewing Fletching Artisanry Gemworking Dyeing Clothworking Potionmaking Enchanting Flamework Resourcefulness Hunting This skill determines the type of resource a player gets when hunting. More points in this skill increases the chance of getting better prey Fishing This skill determines the type of resource a player gets when using a fishing rod More points in this skill increases the chance of getting better fish. Trapping This skill determines the type of resource a player gets when using a rodent trap. More points in this skill increases the chance of getting better rodent parts. Woodcutting This skill determines the type of resource a player gets when using the woodcutters axe. More points in this skill increases the chance of getting better wood. Mining This skill determines the type of resource a player gets when using the mining hammer. More points in this skill increases the chance of getting better ore. Gardening This skill determines the type of resource a player gets when using the gardening shovel. More points in this skill increases the chance of getting better vegetables. Foraging This skill determines the type of resource a player gets when using the botanist handbook. More points in this skill increases the chance of getting better plants. Adventuring Dencumbrance Each point allows the player to carry one rock more in weight without becoming encumbered Archeorunology Not Yet implemented Exploration Allows You to avoid combat with Gray monsters while not encumbered Climbing Not Yet implemented Treasure Sense How Likely you are to recive "GOLD RUSH" Backpacking Every four points in this skill add an extra inventory slot. At lv 25 and 50 this skill allows the player to use extra equipment sets. Item Stacking Every five points in this skill increases the amount of objects players can have in a stack by five. This is limited to multiples of five. To a player can't a stack of six (five being default) by having this skill set to one or a stack of 9 by having this skill at four. Social Salesmanship Bartering Language Not Yet implemented Storage Recruitment As Stated on Fourms: If you give someone the link from the /refer command and at each $20 they Spend (on Upgrades) you recive a Time Card Navigation Main Page - Classes - Skills - Gems - Bestiary